Bloodlust and Eternal Love
by ThatCreepyGothDragoon
Summary: In which Percy is a vampire. All of our other favorite demigods are human. And to hell if you think Nico is gonna be Bella. Or- the one where vampires aren't so perfect, and humans can be just as powerful. Another Percico fic my lovelies. There are going to be some mature themes so yeah. Also yaoi, PercyxNico boyxboy don't like don't read. There will also be some Piperbeth, Jeyna
1. Chapter 1

Fuck. The. World.

That was the only thought going through Nico DiAngelo's head as he walked through the empty streets of New York. Which street, he had no idea because he was totally, utterly, completely, lost.

"Fuck you Valdez..I swear I'm going to kill him...when I get my hands on that fucking imp.." Nico muttered inaudible threats, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his aviator jacket. Now you may be wondering exactly how the 20 year old Italian had found himself lost, and wandering the back streets of New York in the middle of the night. It actually hadn't started that night, it hadn't even started that day, it started 2 years ago when he had first been accepted into NYU. He was majoring in pathology, but his step-mother Persephone had insisted that he minor in something "less gloomy" as she so eloquently put it. So he had ended up in a History of the Arts classroom, sitting next to a girl with frizzy red hair.

"Rachel. Rachel Dare. One of the crazies."

And that was the introduction that may have started it all. After that, Nico was introduced to all of Rachel's insane friends, including Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, and Reyna Anderson. And in that one year, Nico made more friends than he had in all of his 18 years of life. The next year the group of friends got two new additions, one being Hazel Levesque, Nico's younger half-sister, and Leo Valdez.

Now it was also during that year that the group decided to move out of the school dorms (mostly after Reyna got fed up of her roomate Drew having sex on the kitchen table with random guys.) In the end, they rented out a four story red brick building, for all of them to share. All of the floors had a small kitchen and living room area, with the rest of the space divided however the pair rooming there saw fit. On the top floor was Piper and Annabeth, who had been placed together before they had started dating. Beneath them were Nico himself, and Jason. Now the first time Nico had met Jason he had despised the blonde superman, but after an awkward series of events involving water balloons, a party thrown by the Stoll twins, skateboarding, and a pony with fairy wings, Nico had come out as gay to Jason and he had been all supportive and shit so now they were like...blood brothers or something. Whatever. On the second floor was Hazel and Reyna, and on the first floor was Frank and Leo.

Now while it was no secret that Hazel and Frank (happy couple they were) had a thing for Leo, and were determined to make the imp theirs, it was a fairly large secret that Reyna had been sabotaging any and all of Jason's dates. Why she wouldn't just tell the blonde her feelings was beyond Nico, but he left it at that.

But all of that relationship drama seemed unimportant to Nico as he pulled his jacket around him tighter, shivering.

"Care for some company?"

Nico spun around. "What the hell do you want?" he growled out, staring at the figure hidden in the shadows of the alley.

"Easy there, just wanted to greet a fellow stranger." He stepped out of the shadows and that was it for any logic Nico might have had. His skin was a beautiful porcelain, completely flawless, and his face was framed by shaggy dark brown hair, styled in a messy fashion. His lips were a gorgeous red, and his eyes. They were mesmerizing, a beautiful green-blue that mirrorred the beauty of the ocean. Emotion swirled in its depths, and Nico was immediately captivated.

"Your name, if you'd please," said the handsome stranger.

"N-Nico DiAngelo." He stuttered out after he regained the ability to speak. He dragged his eyes away from the brunette's face to inspect the rest of his body. He wore a short black peacoat, buttoned, and a pair of black jeans with black converse. Even through the layers of clothing, he could see that he was lean, and well muscled.

He smiled without showing his teeth, "Italian?"

"Yeah, I was born and spent a good bit of my life in Venice." Nico said with a shrug.

"Hmm..." He closed the distance between them, coming to stand in front of him. "I love Italy."

"Yeah? So do I."

"Hope so if you lived there."

Nico cracked a smile, "Well I live in America and I still hate you all."

He chuckled, smiling warmly at the Italian. "Eh, Americans are all right."

Nico smiled, and started walking again, motioning for the stranger to follow. They walked down the street, Nico continuing the conversation. "So you never gave me your name."

"Percy. Percy Carmilla."

"Strange name," Nico said raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't always mine." His voice was neutral, but he could sense the sadness behind it.

Nico decided to change the subject, "So do you even know where we're going?"

Percy thought before responding, "Depends where you want to go."

"My condo would be nice."

"And I ever so obviously know where your condo is."

Nico rolled his eyes, but told him his address. Percy began to lead them in the opposite direction, apparently knowing where he was going.

"For all I know you could be a murderer." Nico said suddenly, smiling at Percy.

"Who's to say I'm not?"

Nico stared at him for a moment before laughing nervously. "Yeah, alright."

Percy stopped him suddenly, spinning him around to look him in the eyes.

"P-Percy?" Nico steadied himself, prepared for a fight.

But Percy only smiled and released him. "Nothing." He continued walking, and Nico found himself following._ "Well he DOES know where my condo is."_ Nico reasoned.

"So where do you go to school?" Percy asked.

"How do you know I'm not some druggie who dropped out?" Nico snorted. Percy raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a disbelieving smirk. "Alright, alright, I go to NYU."

"What are you studying?"

"Pathology, though I'm minoring in Art History."

"Fun combination."

"The teacher is a wack job."

"Those are the best kind of people."

"Then you'd love my fr-" Nico let out a small yelp as he tripped, taking Percy down with him. They tumbled to the sidewalk, before Nico scrambled up quickly. "God I'm so sorry, here you dropped your phone." Nico handed Percy his IPhone quickly before pocketing his own. He scrambled to grab his wallet, his hand falling on a slightly larger and paler one. He looked up to see those gorgeous sea eyes gazing at him, and he blushed profusely, looking away.

Percy helped him up, smiling all the while. "You're cute when you blush."

Most people that called Nico cute ended up a bloody pulp, but when Percy said it he found himself smiling shyly, his blush deepening. As they walked along, Percy put an arm around Nico's shoulders. "You don't mind do you?" Percy asked with his usual smile.

_"Oh no of course I don't mind you, practically a stranger, putting an arm around my shoulder smartass?!"_ Nico growled in his mind, but he only smiled and leaned into the body next to him_. "Oh wow he's really comfortable...wait why the hell am I going along with this?!"_

Percy tightened his grip on Nico's shoulders, continuing with their conversation. Nico found himself laughing at Percy's lame jokes and leaning closer into his touch. At one point he found himself grasping Percy's other hand lightly, but instead of pulling away, the brunette only smiled.

_"Sweet fuck what is this shit?"_ Nico had no idea why the hell he was being so bold and cuddly with this guy. "_Alcohol. Did I have alcohol tonight? Shouldn't I be drunk? Am I drunk?"_

"You smell nice."

Nico was brought back to reality by Percy's voice. He was pulled against a firm chest.

"What are you..."

"Have you ever heard the story of Carmilla?"

Nico looked up at Percy, and he found himself unable to speak. His sea green eyes glowed dangerously, and they seemed to be almost...

He stumbled as Percy pushed him away. "Sorry," he coughed. "I just...this is your building right?"

Nico turned around, noticing the red brick building in front of them.

"I-I should go..." He turned to leave.

"Hey Percy!" The brunette spun around to face him. "See you around?"

He smiled, his eyes shining brilliantly, "yeah. See ya Nico."

Nico watched as his retreating figure disappeared into the shadows before walking up and into his condo. He took the stairs, two at a time, and after bursting into his condo, he promptly collapsed on the couch, dreaming about a certain pair of sea-green eyes...

How do you likeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? This is my new story. Deal. Hope you love it. Reviews make my day and give Nico happy dreams!

Love,

Dragoon


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Carmilla ran through the streets of New York, the shadows of night surrounding him. His feet barely touched the ground as his mind raced with questions.

"What happened? I didn't bite him...I didn't bite him...why didn't I bite him?"

He sped away from the city to a more deserted area, where only a large Victorian style mansion loomed menacingly. The dark wood and iron gates were actually chosen by Percy himself, not as a threat, but as a warning to all who might come near. He slowed to a stop in front of the tall gate, taking several deep breaths.

"But why would I do that? I let him go. It's been years since I've let anybody go...No. Stop it Percy, you need to pull yourself together. Snap out of it."

"Okay." He declared aloud before pushing open the gate and walking up the pathway to the manor. He opened the door quietly as he could, part of him praying no one would hear him enter.

"Look who decided to show up."

Obviously his prayers were in vain. Percy turned to see Luke leaning against the doorway to the nearby dining room.

Now Luke was not a terrible sight, actually he was quite handsome, with golden blonde hair and striking blue eyes. A scar ran down the side of his face from the base of his eyebrow to his chin. Every passer by would drool over the sight of his well-muscled body, which was usually only covered with a white muscle shirt and black skinny jeans. He was the perfect image of a Californian surfer, besides the lack of a tan. Luke was by no means pale, but it was impossible for any of them to tan with their...condition.

But no matter how handsome the clever blonde was, Percy was in no mood to see him at the moment.

"It's none of your business what I do." Percy snapped, glaring harshly.

Luke returned the cold look with a glare of his own. "Actually, it's definitely my business what you do. Where the hell were you?"

"Out." He answered sharply, hoping that his tone conveyed his annoyance.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Feeding?"

Percy glared a bit before sighing, defeated, and running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Not exactly."

Concern filled the others blue eyes, and he was quickly by the brunette's side, holding him close. "Hey, it's okay Perce. It's okay." He said gently, rubbing his hands up and down the others arms in a comforting motion.

Percy sighed, resting his head on Luke's chest. He closed his eyes, listening, praying, but...nothing. He hated the absence of a steady heartbeat, no healthy blood rushing through the others veins giving life, no...nothing. He was dead, they all were.

After a moment of hesitation Luke broke the silence, "She wants to see you, by the way."

Percy froze, his breath catching in his throat as he buried his face in Luke's neck.

"I can cover for you, if you want." Luke said gently, obvious worry for the other showing in his voice.

He shook his head slowly. "No. It's alright Luke, I'll be fine." The brunette pulled away, Luke releasing him reluctantly. He didn't want his brother to get hurt, because that was what Percy was, his brother. Maybe there was no real blood shared between them, but after all these years, Percy was his family.

Percy gave Luke a reassuring smile before walking up the grand staircase. It was covered in a lush, crimson carpet, the color contrasting against the dark wood. He ascended the stairs slowly, every fiber of his being screaming for him to turn around, to leave this awful place and never return, but he couldn't. Not now, not ever.

He reached the second floor quicker than he'd have liked, and walked to the end of the hallway He stood before the orante door, hesitating for only a second before knocking.

"Come in," a sweet voice called from inside. It was like velvet and honey, sweet and caring and so very kind. It made Percy sick to his stomach.

He pushed open the heavy door, closing it behind him as he entered the pitch black bedroom. He stiffened as cold arms immediately wrapped around him, a body pressed against his back.

"Welcome home my dear boy, I missed you today," the voice cooed as she ran her icy fingers down his chest, slowly removing his jacket. Percy shivered uncomfortably, but never flinched away, bearing the contact just barely. "Where were you today?" she asked, her voice dripping with concern that he knew by now to be fake, but responded to nonetheless.

"I was out, decided to go for a walk." Percy said, closing his eyes tightly as she slid his jacket and shirt off, exposing his bare torso.

"And you didnt invite me to come with you?" Her fingers continued to trace along his chest and well defined six pack, sliding up toward his neck.

He barred his neck as his body fought against him. Now begging him to stop, to run from this monster, but he stayed perfectly still as he replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't think to ask."

"All I want to do is spend time with you," her arms wrapped tightly around him, keeping him in place as she smiled sweetly. "My beautiful boy." She sank her fangs into his neck, tearing at the flesh as she drank from him.

Percy barely flinched, used to the feeling of her fangs piercing his flesh, of his poisoned blood being taken from him. And he squeezed his eyes closed tighter as he was once again faced with the cruel reality. Because this was his hell. His hell from being a vampire.

...

There. Chapter 2. It's up. YAYYYY! I'm going to get chapter 3 up soon, ((I hope)) but please bear with me! I'm trying to get my life in order so that I can get a update schedule. You guys don't know how much I'm giving up so that I can start updating more often. BUT ITS CAUSE I LOVES YOUS. COMMENTS ARE LOVE.

Love,

Dragoon


End file.
